


may your days be merry and bright

by donutcats



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: ginaI’m trying to decide which christmas movie to rewatch.rickyI haven’t seen a good christmas movie in awhileI’m bored too and would not be against you making me watch something very cheesyin which cookies are baked, christmas crafts are made, and sometimes you just have to spend christmas eve with someone who makes things a little bit better.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	may your days be merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing a rina fic that takes place after ep 7 but then Christmas happened and I couldn't help myself. Also I had to format the texts in the summary differently to how I normally do it because the html of it all was being wacky. sorry for that.

Christmas Eve is spent with his dad, putting up last minute decorations with a Christmas album or two playing in the background, and baking cookies. You know, the precut ones you stick in for like ten minutes and they’re done. Because they’re the easiest and Ricky’s dad picked them up just yesterday when he remembered cookies needed to be baked. 

Cookies are kind of a Christmas tradition in the Bowen household, except Ricky’s mom used to be the one in the kitchen measuring out cookie batter and pretending not to notice when he snuck some right out of the bowl. He used to look forward to it every year, the few hours she’d block out on Christmas Eve for cookie making, and he’d try his best to help. 

But his mom isn’t here today, and if he’s honest she didn’t even bake cookies last year. It’s just him and his dad and he tries not to think about that. He tries not to think about how it was his dad who bought a container of Christmas cookies at the grocery store on Christmas eve night. It’s always boiled down to him and his dad and that’s another thing he doesn’t want to think about, not now.

Instead he preoccupies himself with scrolling through the various apps on his phone, waiting for the sugar cookies to be done. A few text notifications pop up as he’s looking through his twitter feed, one right after the other from Gina. 

_Gina  
__< <I’m going to die of boredom  
__< <I want my funeral to be held in Carnegie Hall, and my eulogy will be nothing short of a musical number, or so help me _ _😔_ _  
__< <if you can’t get carnegie I’ll settle for symphony hall _

**> >carnegie hall sounds familiar **

_ <<it’s in New York  
_ _ <<have some Class, Ricky   
_ _ <<Symphony is in Boston _

**> >aren’t those CONCERT places??**

_ <<Your point?   
_ _ <<I deserve nothing less than a concert for my funeral _

**> >I’ll get right on that ** **  
** **> >why are you so bored? **

_ <<I finished my newest knitting project, cookies are cooling in the kitchen, and I’m just sitting here waiting for my mom to get home from work. _

**> >she didn’t get christmas eve off? that’s cold **

_ <<it was an emergency :/   
_ _ <<I’m trying to decide which christmas movie to rewatch. _

Ricky’s phone suddenly buzzes, the timer he set going off. While he takes out the cookies and slides them onto the cooling rack his dad found stuffed into one of the cabinets under the counter, Ricky’s mind plays over Gina’s messages. 

Since she left East High and Utah as a whole, they’ve kept up talking to each other. She’s been talking to the whole of the drama crew as far as he’s aware; she’s still in the groupchat and frequently gets involved in conversations, and he highly suspects the girls made their own separate chat. The point is, they’ve been talking. He didn’t let her push them away all because she was hurt. He knows what that feels like and after awhile, you regret the distance you put between yourself and others, and Ricky didn’t want that happening with them. 

So, it’s not a surprise that she messages him out of the blue, talking about her day. Normally they leave it at that, though. Complaining or venting about something that’s just aggravating, and then moving on. But this time, it eats at him. It’s Christmas Eve, she shouldn’t be alone. 

“Hey Dad?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sticking the last of the cookies in. Do you mind if I head up to my room, or do you need help timing them?” 

“Haha, very funny. I think I can deal with cookies.”

“Only if you’re sure. Wouldn’t want the house burning down.” Ricky teases his dad as he texts Gina back. 

**> >I haven’t seen a good christmas movie in awhile ** **  
** **> >I’m bored too and would not be against you making me watch something very cheesy **

“Just leave.” His dad laughs as he wanders into the kitchen, snagging a cookie as he passes. “I thought you’d be spending the day with Big Red.”

“Uh, no. I'm actually- I was going to see if maybe Gina wanted to talk on the phone or something. Her mom’s working today so…”

“Christmas Eve date. Got it.”

“It’s not a date. But, you know. If you really want a date to happen that badly, maybe you can text my drama teacher again.”

“It is _not_ like that- ok. Leave. Go. Goodbye Ricky.” 

Ricky takes the steps two at a time, not even trying to hide the smile at Gina’s reply.  
  


_ <<ever heard of the cpcu _ _  
_ _ <<christmas prince cinematic universe  
_ _ <<if you’re absolutely sure, strap in for three movies of christmas cheese, bitch _

**\---**

“I called my mom Thanksgiving night.” Ricky says into the quiet, laptop open on his lap. 

It’s late, the third movie having ended awhile ago. They spent the whole marathon making comments about the movies, and Ricky learned she genuinely enjoyed them in an unironic way, which was oddly endearing. Talk about the movies eventually turned into different topics, one after the other. Gina even grabbed one of her crafts after the movie, wanting to show him what she was trying to make and even linked him the youtube video she got it from.

They hit a bit of a lull though, but not the awkward kind where Ricky tries to search for the next thing to say to fill the silence. It was comfortable, the kind of quiet that Ricky didn’t mind at all, where he could sit and think and watch Gina work, where they could just exist together without any fuss. It was _nice._

But, since he was left to think, his mind turned in on itself and he finds himself wanting to tell Gina. She was the first person he told, after getting off of the phone with _Todd._ It feels only right to update her, to let her know how he handled it. He wants her to know. 

“Oh? How’d that go?”

“It was. Ok. I always feel better after talking to my mom but, it just felt a little off this time.”

“Well, you did just learn about her new Chicago Boyfriend so, that’s understandable.” Gina shrugs one shoulder, snipping off a length of candy cane colored ribbon. 

The thing about Gina, that Ricky had to learn, is that sometimes she doesn’t mean to sound like that. Dismissive or bored or condescending. Sometimes that’s just her voice. It doesn’t mean she’s uncaring, sometimes it’s the opposite. 

“I just had to _know_ , but I can’t help thinking what if I didn’t. What if I did just ignore it. God, ignoring things sounds like such a good strategy.” Ricky groans, tugging on the ties of his hoodie and trying to cover the bottom half of his face as he does. 

“Maybe it’s for the best you talked to your mom.” She chews at her lip as she takes the candy cane ribbon and makes a bow. 

“But, if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have to like, _know_. I wouldn’t know that her and Todd live together. I wouldn’t know they’ve been dating for months, before my parents even told me they were getting a divorce. And if I didn’t know, maybe my mom wouldn’t have thought to bring Todd to Christmas tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I think I have as many bows as you said the word _know_.”

“Shut up.” But he doesn’t say it with any heat. If anything the words morph into a tired sound as Ricky has managed to successfully pull his hoodie up over his mouth and most of his nose, still tugging on the ties. 

It’s quiet again, Gina snipping away at bits of ribbon, tying them into little bows and setting them aside. 

“If I don’t ignore how mad I am at my mom, then I won’t be able to sit in the same room as her tomorrow.” She uses the scissors to curl part of the ribbon, the sound tinny and filling in the corners of his room. “No presents, no breakfast or dinner or special Christmas programs. So, ignoring things until they go away works for me. Because it eventually does go away. If I ignore it hard enough, it stops being a problem. But, I don’t think the stuff with your mom would have just, gone away.” 

“I wish it would.” Ricky answers, just as quietly as Gina. 

“I know.” 

Gina finishes another bow, this one bigger than the others and sparkling red. Watching her work is calming, Ricky thinks. Methodical and precise but still creative. He worms his mouth out from behind the fabric of his hoodie. “Are you going to make a matching green one?”

“Is that your way of asking me to make a matching green one?”

“Yes.” Ricky can’t help but smile, and when Gina catches his eye, she smiles back, reaching for a roll of green ribbon that he knows is hidden off screen. 

\---

Ricky takes the laptop with him to the kitchen and sets it up on the island counter so he can snack on Christmas cookies and not interrupt Gina telling him about her day at the mall yesterday. 

She’s describing a foot massager she bought for her mom that was on sale and how some old lady was eyeing it but Gina was completely ready to throw hands over it, and cleaning up her project, bits of scrap ribbon are littered all around where she sits on her bed. The multitude of bows found their way onto one of those foam wreath forms. Ricky isn’t sure exactly what they’re called, he just knows Gina made a Christmas wreath out of ribbon and it looks pretty amazing. 

The light above the stove is on, and Ricky tries to remember to shut it off before he leaves. His dad probably left it on, knowing Ricky would want a late night cookie run. The clock on the microwave snags his attention as he turns back to his laptop, and he blinks for a second, his brain catching up with his eyes. 12:13am. How did he not notice the time before.

“Oh hey, Merry Christmas Gina.” 

“What, really? Oh my god, I haven’t checked my phone in hours.” Gina says with a laugh, and he can see her reaching for and turning on her phone. “Merry Christmas Ricky. Wow, I need to head to bed.” 

“Yeah, me too. Did you see these cookies have reindeer on them?”

“Those reindeer look so unfortunate. Why are their heads shaped like that? Oh yeah, you have a big day with your mom and Todd tomorrow. You’re probably getting up early for that.” 

“Oh my god, _Todd._ How did I forget? Gina can I spend Christmas with you instead? Please?”

“I wish. But, teleportation hasn’t been invented yet. Unless you just happen to have airplane fare sitting around that you can use.” 

Ricky stuffs a whole sugar cookie in his mouth a bit sullenly, trying very hard not to laugh at the way Gina exclaims _“crumbs!”_

The leftover ribbon makes a rustling sound as she stuffs it away, almost like a soft static that filters through his laptop speakers. “Alright, well you’re disgusting.”

“Completely.” 

“ _Goodnight,_ Ricky.” 

The smile finally breaks free, and he bends closer to his laptop, resting his chin in his palms. “Goodnight Gina. I hope you have a nice Christmas.” 

Gina smiles back. “Yeah, so far it’s been pretty good. Bye.” The call cuts out, and Ricky stuffs another whole cookie into his mouth to stop himself from doing something stupid with all his pent up energy. Like, laugh or something. He realizes it’s happiness. It’s just happiness living under his skin and building up in his chest, and he hasn’t felt this way in awhile.

Gina was right, it’s been a pretty good start to Christmas.

**\---**

The day after New Year’s, Ricky finds a package addressed to him on the doorstep, and at first he’s very confused. He does not remember ordering anything online. But then he sees _Gina Porter_ in the top corner, her name and address written out neatly, and the happiness buzzes under his skin. When he finally gets it open, he finds a scarf and a pair of gloves tucked away inside. A note from Gina pokes out from the folds of the scarf. 

**_The colors aren’t an exact match, but I thought you needed something to go with that hat I made you. The scarf is handmade but I didn’t know exactly how big your hands are so I had to cheat and buy a pair from the store. I learned my lesson with the hat. There’s also a little surprise in the mittens. :D -G._ **

Ricky wastes no time in snatching up the gloves, already sticking his fingers in them both trying to find the surprise. There’s a ribbon bow in each one, looking like miniature versions of the ones Gina was making on Christmas eve. One sparkly and red, and the other shiny and green. 

He sends her a picture of himself wearing the trio combination of hat, gloves and scarf, and even tucks the bows into the loop of his scarf, to show them off. 

**  
>>I LOVE IT ALL **

_ <<IT GOT TO YOU IN TIME GOOD _ _  
_ _ <<I paid for quicker shipping and it PAID OFF _

**> >!!!!** **  
** **> >you didn’t have to pay extra** **  
** **> >I would have been happy if i got them in JUNE**

 _ <<IT WAS WORTH IT RICKY HUSH  
_ _ << _ _❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_

Ricky stares at his screen for a few seconds, at the six red hearts that has become a bit like her signature. The green bow scrapes against his chin as he readjusts his hat, and he doesn’t give himself time to overthink it.

 **> >** **💚💚💚💚💚💚**

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my writing and maybe would like to support me in any way, please check out;  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaijucats)  
> [my tumblr!](https://donutcats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
